


Found In The Dark

by h_nb



Series: Brick [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Blood, Comfort, Cuts, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Knife Mention, Magic, Other, Passing Out, Support, Sweet, Teleportation, Whump, Whumptober 2020, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_nb/pseuds/h_nb
Summary: Whumptober Day Seven: Support
Relationships: Brick (OC) & Aela Bazyli (OC), Brick (OC)/Aela Bazyli (OC)
Series: Brick [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Found In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Aela is @highqualitynot's character and was written with her permission and help.

A soft drizzle was just enough noise to consume the inside of Brick's head, losing their thoughts to a foggy obscurity. Their vision blurred in front of them, and they wondered if the world was tilting sideways or if they had lost their balance sitting up against the wall.

The cool water soaking the side of their hair gave them their answer, and actually felt pretty nice to rest their aching head in. After a few minutes though, Brick groaned, knowing that staying in this alley was only asking for another encounter, either by a group similar to the last one or some well-meaning good Samaritan, and Brick simply didn't have the energy to deal with either kind of person at the moment. So they pushed themself back up with both hands, the brief movement enough to send the world spinning again. Brick sniffed, then gagged when the coppery tang of blood coated their throat, an accidental inhalation through their bloody nose. "Fuck," they said, sighing heavily as blood dribbled from their split lip onto their already bloodstained clothes.

They tried to remember where their van was relative to the alley they were in right now, to plan their shortest route home before they actually tried to stand. They had hidden it near the park a few blocks away, right? Or... had that been a few weeks ago, and they had moved it to the parking lot behind the bakery. Brick groaned again, this time in frustration. They knew they had the strength to teleport in, but only just, and it would probably knock them out before they could even slap some shitty bandages over the slashes in their arms and legs.

As Brick thought through their options, each one ending up worse than the last, they slowly became aware of a set of footsteps growing closer, quick and hurried, echoing through the nearly empty alley.

Brick squinted, but with one eye swollen from a well-placed punch, it made it difficult to make out the person arriving. Someone back to continue what they started? Some stupid stranger? "Fuck off," they growled, wondering where their knife had gone. They knew they had been using one earlier, but now they could no longer find it in their hands.

"Hey, got your text--" The voice, just familiar enough to grab Brick's attention, ignored what Brick had said entirely as they drew closer. "Shit, what happened to you?"

"I didn't send any kinda text," Brick grumbled. "Go 'way, I'm gonna get up, I'm good."

"Sure you are." The person crouched down in front of them, unzipping a first aid kit.

Brick looked over their dark skin, brown eyes, and silver hair, and a soft smile spread across their face before they could help themself. "Oh. Hey. I texted you?"

"If you can't remember, that's probably not a great sign, huh?" Aela had a slight frown on their face as they concentrated on bandaging the cuts on Brick's limbs.

Brick watched with a furrowed brow, words slowly making their way from their foggy head to the tip of their tongue. "I was gonna do this, soon as I got back to my van, or, uh, figured out where I left it. I can do it-"

"Yeah, well now you're coming back to my apartment, because there's no way I'm letting you deal with this on your own, idiot."

"I mean, I'm _fine_ , Aela," Brick bit out, harsher than they meant to. "Just need a nap, it's not that bad." They exhaled sharply as their cuts continued to sting with every slight movement, watching Aela carefully.

Aela paused, smiling knowingly at Brick. "So you can take a nap in the apartment, is what you're saying?"

Brick was quiet for a long moment before they slowly replied. "...yeah, I can."

Their partner shook their head briefly as they finished wrapping Brick's arm. "You're so stubborn. You know if you just went back to the van, you'd miss out on cuddling me?"

Brick's chest shook in a quiet laugh, lips pulled back in a wider grin. "I do miss that, yeah."

"Good. So how are we getting back?"

"I can teleport us, no point in your neighbors asking more fuckin' questions." Brick started to get up, and Aela's arm around their waist kept them steady enough to stand. "But I'm gonna like... pass right the fuck out as soon as we get there."

"Aim for the bed, then."

"Yeah." Brick took a deep breath, hand gripping Aela's shoulder to keep their balance. In a few seconds, the rushing sound of static filled their ears, and their body began to tingle. Their vision disappeared, and just as quickly reappeared, now showing Brick the inside of a familiar apartment. Worms on strings hung from the ceiling, and the fairy lights all over the wall lit the room with a soft glow. Brick's legs buckled the moment their body was solid again, and Aela was there to guide their fall, moving the random objects off their bed as Brick collapsed onto the pile of blankets and pillows strewn over the mattress. 

Brick fought to stay awake for a few moments longer, gripping Aela's wrist and pulling at them with the little strength they could muster. "Hey," they slurred, smiling again as Aela's face came into their vision. They leaned forward to try and press a kiss to Aela's face, nearly missing entirely, just managing to graze their cheek. "You came."

"Of course, idiot," Aela replied softly, pressing a light kiss to Brick's forehead as they collapsed against the pillows, a small, peaceful smile on their face.


End file.
